


Revenge served warm (Drabble)

by AkaiFenneku



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Cum Inflation, Death, Digestion, Drabble, F/M, Female Prey, Hybrid - Freeform, Immobilization, Interspecies, Knot, Knotting, Male predator, Mentions of impregnation, NSFW, Omegaverse, Omnipotent Nature AU, Soft Vore, Swallowing alive, Swallowing whole, Vore, Werewolf, Wolfman, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiFenneku/pseuds/AkaiFenneku
Summary: This drabble is actually months old, having finished it in summer 2016, but having forgotten about it until now. A few people on Tumblr were eager about this, and while I won't upload it there, here it is. Before you read, please take into account this is an AU of mine, in where Izuru is a wolfman. This drabble is based on a fantasy of mine involving Izuru avenging the people he loved by devouring and digesting Junko. It's a complex story so yeah.WARNING: Contains vore, (light) cum inflation, an hybrid having sex with a human and also digestion, aka, character death. If you don't like any of those things, click back and don't send hateful messages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first upload on this platform in particular. Hope you enjoy your read just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please take into account I'm not a native, so grammar mistakes are bound to occur.

Sometimes, life had the chance to be surprising. What had seemed dull for Izuru, was now fantastic, and he couldn’t be happier to be alive at this very moment.  
Except from the bathroom, no other light emerged from any door, making the bedroom darker that it already was. The walls were stained and dusty, which only contributed to the void feeling. Even if light were to penetrate from the windows, it wouldn’t change much. The atmosphere was wet and hot, air moist and suffocating. The bed grounded, springs bouncing in an unrhythmical tone. No neighbours would have the need to feel second-hand embarrassment, as there were no neighbours. The entire building, except for this room, was as void as the city around it.

During one of his hunts, Izuru had spotted her. Naturally, upon seeing her alone and vulnerable, he didn’t think twice of it and immediately grabbed a handful of her, abducting her with ease. From that point on, he had no mercy with his prey, tearing off her clothes and pulling the hair she took so much care of. Thereafter, all he did was pin her to the bed and mount her.  
Much to his surprise, Junko seemed to be enjoying this. A little bit too much, in fact.

‘’I must be d- disgusting, right, Kamukura-senpai?’’, she cooed in between moans, releasing a gasp when the wolfman grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. She loved being in pain, bellowing in pleasure whenever Izuru buried his claws or teeth on her skin. Not to mention how much bigger he had become since the last time she had made him fuck her. Even when he was a pup, he still entered in heat and became sexually frustrated, going as far as to hump her legs in desperation. But this was different, so very different. It wasn’t innocent thrusting, with him clinging to her while she guided him. This was furious pounding, with him pulling her hair and going so rough it made her legs hurt. 

His member had changed too. Now it was bulkier and redder, with a knot that threatened to just open her up with every buck of his hips. Instead it was bouncing like a plastic ball against the pavement. The anticipation seemed to get to her so much that her fingers travelled down to play with herself, legs twitching as her back arched. However, hands left her hair and pulled her arms up, almost forcing her to bury her face on the pillow.

‘’Shut up’’, growled the beast. He hated being adressed like that so much. She had absolutely no right to use the nickname his female Alpha used to use on him. Junko wasn’t his Alpha, that was for certain. Nor did he plan to let her even consider being. Withdrawing his cock a bit he then proceeded to go faster, hips slapping against her rear at the same time his knot struggled to push itself in. At this rate Enoshima gasped in delight, absolutely adoring the fact that he wasn’t going to let her pleasure herself. It wasn’t an issue, though, as this was enough to get her off. 

‘’S- So disgusting… Having sex with a dog…’’

That was the top of the cake, and the reaction she had expected from Izuru. Releasing her arms, he sunk his hips in, pushing her against the mattress before immobilizing her with his body and, afterwards, throttling her with his mouth. A choked gasp came from her throat, nails digging on the sheets as she started to kick about. Her face was a painting of absolute self-enjoyment, tears rolling down her cheeks after he scratched her torso. The canines on her neck were firmly keeping her in place, several coughs coming from her when she tasted blood. She could feel him growling near his ear and blowing air from his mouth, even his chest vibrating against her back. He was having none of her shit and she was more than happy to stay there.

After half a minute of this, Izuru adjusted himself and began pressing himself against her, trying to force the knot in without humping. This caused a painful groan to fall from her lips, replying to such an attempt by spreading her legs. The pleasure and Izuru’s grip on her throat were making it hard to breathe, the only sounds in the darkness being those of her choked gasps. Finally, the swollen tissue found its way in and locked them together, causing Izuru to huff deeply and Junko to enter the verge of orgasm. However, Kamukura did not move, simply holding her in place with his mouth. After a minute it was starting to become frustrating for her - the feeling of their genitals painfully throbbing against one another was starting to be too much to bear, the cries released by her giving the message that it was pleasurable but not satisfying. Secretly, Izuru was growing frustrated too, but he was actually hiding an ace under his sleeve.

Suddenly, the wolfman released her throat and, taking advantage of their union, simply pulled her up and sat her on his lap, facing each other now as he proceeded with implacable thrusts. Junko’s body arched, spreading her legs as she was forced into the mattress again. The satisfaction had grown tenfolds, more so when the hybrid pulled her legs up and rested them on his shoulders, spreading his lower limbs to jackhammer into her. Literally squirming now, Enoshima began to utter incoherent words loudly as Izuru gave her an aroused glare, toes curling before she finally, throwing her head back and breathing, came around him. This caused him to orgasm as well, and for her own orgasm to reverberate.

Gasping for air, Junko didn’t at all mind when he started thrusting again, knot still holding them together tightly. He was being merciless by causing himself to orgasm repeatedly in her, legs beggining to feel sore after the third time. From that point on, Junko briefly passed out, the feeling of liquid tickling her abdomen and filling it making her gasp and squirm.

When she opened her eyes again, she had lost count on how many times had the wolf come into her. However, she could get an idea as she glanced down to her torso and saw it was slightly swollen. Izuru really had bombarded her, eh? She tried to move her arms and legs, but she had lost all physical strength, so she remained lying there, with both lower limbs at both sides of him. She looked at the ceiling with trouble, feeling gross in her stomach suddenly. His womb was so tickly it felt a bit uncomfortable. However, it all ended when he pulled out, loads of cum oozing out like a cascade and causing her swollen stomach to go back to its normal state. This earned a gasp from her, who absolutely adored the sight and feeling of this. Using all the little strength she had left, she rolled on her stomach and rose her backside, a trembling hand sliding down her torso to find fingers teasing her.

‘’I’m so f- full… upupu…’’, she panted, allowing the semen to drip on the sheets below as her teasing only made more liquid come out. ‘’What a mess… Now I’ll get pregnant with Izuru-kun’s puppies…’’, she moaned as she eyed back at him. However, all he saw was Kamukura licking his lips in a… No. There was no way that was a lustful look. It was very similar to one, but the feeling was even more dangerous. This caused Junko to stop and sloopily roll on her back, a confused look on her face. What was he implying? No sound came from her as she simply watched him inch close, arms suddenly wrapping around her. What she found then was his tongue lapping against her wounds and face.

‘’W- What the fuck are you doing?!’’, she gasped, unable to fight back due to the loss of strength. Izuru forced her body against the mattress again, tongue licking her blood and going further down to her feet. Only when he swallowed her feet did she realize he was eating her.

‘’S… Stop, you disgusting mutt--!’’, she wailed, hands weakly trying to push him away. Unfortunately, Izuru continued, a bulge appearing on his throat as he continued swallowing her legs, and eventually, the juicy thighs. In the process of this the mastermind had tried to struggle, but decided to ultimately give up, accepting her fate. So far it felt good too, muscles pressing around her skin as Izuru devoured her. With now down to her waist inside him, it even began feeling pleasurable, the pressure making more cum ooze out of her vagina and causing Izuru to swallow easier. Her chest heaved, tearful eyes staring into predatory crimsom.

Throwing her head back he decided to just let him do the rest, gasps leaving her throat as she grabbed the bedsheets in an attempt to prevent him from swallowing further. But her grasp slowly vanished as Izuru’s torso expanded, her own stomach dissapearing from view into his throat. A heavy breath was released, the mastermind caught up in the delicious thrill of the moment. The beast she had once used for her own, Despair-driven benefit had delightfully ravished her to the point of exhaustion and turned her into his prey.

“I… I’m getting eaten by a mongrel… H- How despair inducing~” she laughed weakly, feeling kind of drugged from exhaustion, sort of. It was surreal, to get eaten in such a serpetine manner by someone else, and nothing she had experienced before. “I’ll fill his stomach… and become mushy goo… Isn’t that hot, K- Kamukura-sen- pa- iii?~” 

Even when her sing-song tone usually intended to intimidate others away, crimsom orbs didn’t seem to even blink as they glared into blue, his expanded mouth cocking upwards into a satisfied, predatory grin. Such expression made Junko moan, tired limbs spasming as her chest heaved and panted in a crazed way, letting out a choked laugh when her soles touched the squishy and wet bottom of his stomach. When this happened, Izuru took advantage of her lack of movement to rise the rest of her body, pulling her up from the mattress as he threw his head back, swallowing her with much more ease. Drool rolling down her chin, she gasped weakly and squirmed faintly, saying goodbye to the outside world as the wolfman’s gulps became more frequent, what was left of her body descending into the hungry pit that was Izuru’s stomach. She gave a last, useless effort to get out by moving her arms weakly, blue enamoured eyes rolling back until, pressed down his jaws, her head squished into his throat and vanished from view, a thick gulp allowing the bulge she had formed on his neck to vanish.

************* 

Izuru carried his weight to the bed, slumping there and causing the springs to grind again. Head resting against the pillow, he released a deep sigh, tongue licking off the satisfying taste she had left on his lips. At one point or the other though his enormous belly began to growl loudly, the body inside it possibly squirming about and causing it to shake and churn. He moaned in pleasure when his stomach growled, digesting the good meal as best as it could. He caressed the width and his ears twitched upon hearing muffled sounds; wether his prey was enjoying her doom or not was beyond him, and it wasn't like he cared. The pleasant meal and incoming siesta were enough for him. He gave a gentle slap to his belly, which caused Junko to struggle and thrash about more, her sounds becoming more intense though not much clearer. Eventually, the growls of his stomach got much louder than her own noises, having her slowly but surely stop moving and groaning. 

An hour passed and the weight in his stomach had become less solid, feeling as if he had eaten a good amount of jello. His torso had gone from bumpy and rigid to flabby and soft, lightly squishy under his hand. He gave a satisfing yawn and kept his satisfactory commentary to himself, already expressing his pleasure with a shake of his tail and licking of his lips.  
‘’...For a disgusting, unworthy person... you made such a good meal...’’


End file.
